


罗盘三分之二

by chocomomo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Reunion Sex, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separation Anxiety
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomomo/pseuds/chocomomo
Summary: 接HE，写这一篇之前官方还没有出AE，所以就幻想了他们在分开的两年里的故事。
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 离别，为了长久的相守......?

**Author's Note:**

> 接HE，写这一篇之前官方还没有出AE，所以就幻想了他们在分开的两年里的故事。

V像年少时那样，开始了环球旅行。

只是这一次，没有亲人和朋友，只有他独自一人踏上旅途。

舷窗外的景色被碧蓝的天空和纯白的云海一分为二，这是他不知第几次放空自己盯着窗外了。

能真正开始旅行，这件事本身就让他觉得有些不可思议。

手中的诗集翻开新的一页，这是一个朋友送来的自作品，说好要尽早给对方正式出版的赠言，精神却始终无法集中。

飞机已经起飞五个小时了。

他轻轻叹了一口气，看到面前依旧温热的红茶，便拿起茶杯喝了起来。

脑海里不停回放那个画面，女孩湿润着眼角扑进他怀里的时候，心脏一直不停加剧的疼痛，竟因为那份柔软的拥抱而几乎要将他撕裂。

如此强烈的不舍和依恋，他还是第一次感受到。

......他竟然会如此依赖她。

“再这样下去，我大概是走不掉了。”

揽住怀里的女孩，他这样轻轻叹息着，低头在她的发顶上印下几个亲吻。

她紧紧抱着他，勉强抬起头来和他的目光相接，眼泪瞬间奔涌而出。

“对不起呢，又让你哭了……”

啊，心痛得他也开始想哭了。

V苦笑着将右手的手套脱下，用手帕一点一点将她的眼泪拭去。

女孩子抬手按住他为她拭泪的手，闭了闭那双漂亮的眼睛，然后仰起头吻在他的嘴唇上。

看着他白皙的脸迅速泛红的样子，她这才哼哼着破涕为笑:

“快走吧，我们约定好的。在那之前都不允许来找我哦！”

V发誓自己从未像现在这样，想不顾一切地反悔，扔掉机票，乞求她从现开始就与他寸步不离。

他太依赖她了，再这样下去，大概只会变成她的负担，而不是能与她相爱的人。

想要长久地与她相爱，满是破绽的他必须要为此改变。

若要不放手，那么现在的他就必须稍微放手。

V抬起她的手腕，将她的掌心轻轻贴在自己的嘴唇上。

“如果可以，我绝不会想和你分开......你愿意等我吗？不，我祈求你，我会祈祷，你一定要等我。”

已经约定了无数次，确认了无数遍，或许这是他一生中最后也最任性的请求了。

“笨蛋......Mr. Kim，做好你该做的事，快走吧。”

她对他眨了眨眼睛露出微笑，然后便抽出了手，后退一步站定。

“我会等你，所以你要快点回来......”

这是和她分别前，她最后对他说的话。

然后V就看到那个女孩子迅速转身，头也不回地快速走开，消失在人群里。

在他因为惊吓而愣住，反应过来要去追她时，手机响了起来。

是她。

“笨蛋，大笨蛋……我讨厌你！！你......我，我......我会等你的，再见！！”

凶巴巴地带着哭腔的话，噼里啪啦地说完后就挂断了。

我真是个差劲的人。

为什么会觉得这么可爱呢，明明说好不能让她再哭了，可是却一次又一次地......

他不停唾弃自己内心莫名其妙的喜悦，它却和离别的不舍情绪混合在了一起。

她很喜欢我，她是如此舍不得我。

每次意识到这一点的时候，他都会万分雀跃，于是他忍不住立刻回拨了电话，然后在对方的语音信箱里用万分柔情的音调留言。

“谢谢你，我有多么爱慕你，恐怕你永远都无法想象......我......咳，请你一定要珍重。”

又差点说出奇怪的话。

“我真的，最近越来越像一个笨蛋了，她说的一点都没错......”

苦笑着把手机放回衣袋，努力忽视脸颊上的热度，V提着手提箱往登机口走去。

>


	2. 途中，书信，音乐会和朋友们

深秋的小镇被染成带着颓废色彩的金红，这是他停留在此的第九天。

V坐在书桌前一笔一笔地写着信的第七页，生怕自己那可算是拙劣的字迹让对方不满，他决定附上自己画的简单地图和风景照片。

还有和几位朋友的合影———当他们听说他是在给喜欢的女孩拍摄当地照片的时候，就嘿嘿笑着硬要和他合影。

这些家伙什么时候变得这么......过于开朗了，明明以前在高中念书时全都是矜持又高傲的样子。

这么多年来，一直最大程度地保持老样子的，大概只有Jumin了。

想到这里，他的笑容更深，决定也给这位抱怨过他不给他写信的挚友久违地写一次信。

如果说别人变得不同了，那么他大概是改变了不少后，一些年少时的习惯又在最近被一一寻回。

比如写信，比如和朋友们交流。

是因为受到她的影响吗？

脑海里再一次浮现出女孩子的脸，明媚的笑容和温柔的话语，分别时强忍的脆弱，还有带着温热触感的她的肌肤和拥抱。

多么可爱的人。

书写的动作一顿，他搁下笔起身，在床边有些烦躁地走了几个来回后，还是拿起了桌上的手机。

这个时间她应该还没睡，留言看了吗？为什么不回复？

今晚去听朋友参演的音乐会，后天几要启程离开这个国家，他有好多话要跟她讲。

最重要的，是想听她的声音。

为什么只有今天，忽然不理他了？

因为我太啰嗦了吗？是我的错吗？

忍不住开始这样想的时候，手指比自己的理智动作更快，已经拨出了她的电话。

滴滴响了几下后，终于不是她的语音信箱了。

“V?”

“是我，晚上好，你的声音听起来很开心啊......今天遇到什么好事了吗？吃过晚饭了吗？”

“嗯！今天公司给新人分配了职务，我被派去企划部打杂，上司人很不错！晚饭跑去C&R那边等和Jaehee一起吃日料，结果原本要去的那家店大排长龙，差点没吃上饭......”

“欸，那你们还有好好吃饭吗？”

“当然啦！Jumin路过给我们安排去了他正要去的那家店，说是要奖励连续加班一周的助理......虽然我是被顺带招待的朋友，也觉得有点罪恶感了。”

“那很好呢，他的推荐都不会有错的。所以你们三个一起吃了饭？”

“没有，只有我和Jaehee，Mr.Han是去应酬的。”

每次说到Jumin的工作或是表示感慨的时候，她总是会用Mr.Han来一本正经地称呼他，而她偶尔的恶作剧称呼他Mr.Kim时会却带着可爱的语气。

他有些好奇，在她的心里，他们到底是什么样的形象啊？很老的大叔吗？明明她和他们也可以算是同龄人。

虽然她确实是有半惊叹半吐槽过自己抽烟斗的喜好，说像是老了十岁，不，二十岁的人的习惯……

“我很羡慕呢，他们可以见到你，亲爱的小姐，你从昨天开始就一直拒绝我的视频电话，只给听语音。”

“......嘿嘿，那个，我有点过敏了……”

“嗯？”

“就是脸上发红，很丑。”

她小小声地慢慢说着。

“......现在，打开视频。”

“呜呜呜，知道了，我去戴个口罩。”

大概是他的语气明显变得严厉了的缘故，女孩子立刻软了下去，可怜兮兮地假哭着答应。

他不禁苦笑着用温柔地话安慰她。

“不要一直戴，对皮肤不好，让我看看你的脸。”

结果在看到她像草莓冰激淋一样“可爱”的脸的时候，他还是电脑前忍不住噗嗤一声。

特地用了最大屏幕的机器，效果拔群得让他感慨不已。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊笨蛋我讨厌你！！V你太没有人性了！你知道我有多痛苦吗？！”

“咳，对不起！你的样子太......可爱了！”

“今天就这样吧，结束，拜拜！”

“不要！！等，等一下！！！我觉得你这样巨可爱的，真的，我想看看你不一样的样子！”

“说实话！”

“我觉得很可爱，就这样继续聊天好不好？甜心......不，不是?!我......”

说完他的脸和她一起变得通红，结结巴巴地解释也来不及了。

为什么情不自禁地就又说了奇怪的话啊？

“......哼，那就继续吧。不允许截屏拍我！！”

第二句话立刻阻止了他正准备抢拍她红得厉害的脸孔的动作。

“对不起……总，总之，先说说你为什么会过敏吧。”

原来是社团活动时去了山里远足，她不小心碰到了奇怪的植物，结果当天就从手臂开始泛红。

他笑眯眯地叮嘱女孩子要加强营养和免疫，还有不要再随意触碰未知的东西。

微笑恶魔的语气让她想起来在聊天室警告707不允许他乱发广告的时候。

如此一聊便过了午餐时间，女孩急急催着他去吃饭便结束了视频，

他对着黑下去的屏幕呆了几秒，这才觉得肚子有点饿了。

不过，她是不是确实比较容易招惹奇怪的东西？比如他自己，也可以算是奇怪的那类......

真是让人放不下心。

希望除了自己以外的奇怪东西都离她远远的。

他画着十字对上帝虔诚地祈祷了一番，并准备把这件事加入每次祈祷的内容里。

手机此刻响了起来。

是在当地音乐学院拜师的朋友们。

他受邀去观看他们今晚的音乐会，其中有两人甚至已经升为知名乐团的主力。

和他不同，这些人都是出身更普通一些的家庭的孩子，是在他开始做摄影师以后认识的人。

他曾以为自己除了Jumin不会再有朋友了，却意外的在工作之后遇见了不少有趣的人。

所有人都有着各种大大小小的烦恼，可是每个人都是如此地热爱生活和自己的事业。

这令曾经的他非常羡慕。

“喂喂？V吗？我们已经在会场外面等你了，一起来先吃点东西怎么样？”

“好的，我现在就赶过去，正好没吃饭呢。”

“呜哇，没吃饭？不会是睡过头了吧？哈哈哈我开玩笑的，这里有漂亮的女孩子哦！大家都很想见见你。”

听到这里，若是曾经的他必定会有些不安，可是现在的他不禁莞尔。

“不要拿我开玩笑了，我会生气的。”

“呜哦，是的呢你已经名草有主了，还是那么可爱的女孩子......切，不过就是放在手机屏幕上我可没偷看......你，你快点来吧，不来我们不会开始的！”

“......好，待会儿见。”

他有些哭笑不得地挂掉电话，开始着手准备音乐会的服装。

名草......吗？如果她也能这么想的话，我会很开心呢。

他的思绪再一次被那个远隔千里的女孩牵引而去。

中欧的秋天，就如此结束了。


	3. 北方，空白拼图，油画与她

一年过去了，他在欧洲走走停停。

从开始旅行的那一天开始，他便开始制作空白拼图。

每一天将一块拼图涂上底色，就像给自己这次全新的旅途增加一枚见证一样。

或者说，是给因她重生的自己堆积回忆。

在拼图完成了大约三分之一的时候，他终于来到了北海沿岸。

这个国家曾诞生梵高和伦勃朗，但只有后者才是他慕名而来的原因。

年少时曾经见过不少名家化作，也知道不论是怎样的天才都多少会遭遇痛苦的人生。

病死，酗酒而死，中毒而死，殉情，他杀，甚至自杀，因灵感而生的人总是比一般人更加纠结于自己心中的苦难伤痕和悔恨回忆。

但伦勃朗却不同。

他曾和父亲一样认为艺术家都是懦弱而不堪一击的可怜虫，但事实却并非如此。

不如说，越是容易受伤的人，当他越是努力地活出自我时，一定是比一般人付出了更多的勇气。

实际上，并非是有多么热爱伦勃朗的画，只是他也想要成为这样充满勇气的人。

就像那个女孩那样。

他在附近的小镇上找到了一处僻静的住处。

房东是一对和蔼的老年夫妻，因为儿子毕业后便移民去了大西洋彼岸另外成家，因此将空出的房间作为民宿出租。

最重要的是，这里距离美术学院非常近，他尊敬的一位老师更是住在附近。

而这个屋子后方不远就是大片的冷杉林覆盖的山坡，蜿蜒的河流从中流过，让他颇为满意。

不论是求学还是外出散步，都十分方便，除此以外更可以亲近当地风土人情。

应该是可以在这里、在对她的思念中度过平静的半年了。

他原本是这么想的。

秋天再次到来的时候，小镇已经是寒风凛冽。

还好虽然白天的时间在减少，可阳光依旧明媚。

他有时会在天气不错的时候去森林散步，或是在去往北海的船上进行一次寒风中的航海。

一个人呆在家里的时候，他会在午后的阳光下一边听朋友寄来的大师演奏唱片，一边在屋内读书或是画画。

中途也会跑去阳台上用烟斗抽一会儿烟。

这段时间，他吸烟的次数在减少，可是相比之前只钟爱英式风格的嗜好，现在为了配合其他不同香料组合而定制了不同烟斗。

......被她发现这件事的时候，她还笑眯眯地说老人爱好变得广泛也是好事。

想到这里他不禁莞尔。

今天也没有什么不同，只是他看到了她在楼下对他招手。

不，不会吧？看来最近是睡眠太少了。

他猛吸了一口烟，却在看到那个包得严严实实的身影，拨开挡住半张脸的围巾时，他因为惊吓而呛了一口，咳得眼泪都出来了。

“V！？你没事吧？？”

确实，确实是她的声音。

勉强没丢掉手中的烟斗，他慌慌张张地把它放在桌子上，外衣也来不及穿，匆匆跑到屋外，果然看到她在院子外面对他笑得一脸可爱。

很好。

她的身边还有一个巨大的行李箱，上边还挂着形状诡异的玩偶。

他记得这是她去某群岛国家游玩时买的当地工艺品。

“嘿嘿，Mr.Kim，我从机场打车来，把现金都用光了才找到你喔，多亏司机先生给我打了折......”

她笑得羞涩，还要继续说点什么时候，却被他一把拉住了手，另一手拉着她的行李箱，一路拽进了他的房间。

“呜哇，这个房间好棒！比我刚租的公寓要好多了......咳，V？”

眼前薄荷色头发男人双手抱胸，那双与头发同色的眼睛平静地看着她。

“为什么来了？”

“......嗯，给你送这个来的。”

她从随身的包包里翻出了一个漂亮的眼镜盒。

“是遮光眼镜哦，医生说你该换眼镜了吧？因为其他人没办法找到你，所以我才来给你送这个的。”

......先不说他可以自己找当地医生，就算需要这个眼镜也可以邮寄过来呀？

“......对，对不起！因为这是正式入职前最后的时间了，因为要离开家......无论如何也想先见见你......”

女孩子有点慌张地对他解释，然后干脆直接扑进他的怀里。

他有些颤抖地搂住她，叹息着开口：

“我好想你。”

“......我也是，V。”

“怎么找到这里的？”

“你给我画了地图，然后我把它给司机大叔看了，他就一路载我来了这里。”

“那个只是标示了简单涂鸦的地图吧……”

“嘿嘿，但是Jumin说只要给当地的人看看说不定就会猜到地点......我可没有给他看地图哦！”

“啊......那家伙竟然说了多余的话了。你先坐在这里，我去给你弄点喝的。”

他无奈地笑了，放开怀里的女孩子，去楼下给她倒了热牛奶，回到房间时，她乖巧地坐在椅子上笑眯眯地看着他。

这种感觉真是像做梦。

他露出微笑，把牛奶递给她。

“要在这里待多久？”

“回程机票是三天后。”

时间有点急呢。

“......准备住在哪儿？”

“没想好。”

“......^^？”

“因，因为不知道你在哪里所以就没有定旅馆呀！”

他忍不住有点用力地揉了揉她的脑袋。

“什么都没想好就跑过来了，万一找不到我怎么办？”

她抓住他的手腕反抗。

“反正就是在这个附近嘛，实在不行就......就，就给你打电话咯……”

声音越说越小，到后面变成了泫然欲泣。

“你不欢迎我？”

“......怎么会，只是让我有点吃惊而已^^”

说真的，不知道怎么办呢，这个孩子真是令他为难，不把她按在床上打一顿屁股真是难解他心头之恨。

他立刻狠狠地把这个想法压了下去。

为什么他会有这么恐怖的想法……

“嗯，那就好了！”

她一口气喝光了牛奶，笑得没心没肺。

结果他还是没忍住，用手指抹掉了她唇上的痕迹。

忽然轻轻的敲门声响了起来。

他起身去开门，果然看到了房东太太。

这是位和蔼的银发小个子女人，用流利的英语向他们问好。

“呵呵，我在房间里看到了呢，她就是你的女朋友吧？手机里的那位。”

“呃，欸，这个......是朋友......不......”

V一下子局促起来，脸颊肉眼可见地泛红。

房东太太一脸“我懂”的表情，笑得更加灿烂，和她相视一笑交换了一个眼神。

“我只是来告诉你一个紧急消息，我和亲爱的现在就要去我邻镇的侄女家，她生了一对超可爱的双胞胎，所以我们后天才能回来呢，家里就交给你，们，啦。”

“欸，她，并不住......”

“什么？马上就要天黑了啊，我们都赞同她住在这里，我们很欢迎可爱的年轻人。就这样啦，我先走啦......别担心，当初特地挑的床可是King Size哦～”

带着优雅而和蔼的微笑，老太太步伐轻快地迅速消失在楼梯的拐角处。


	4. 夜话时刻，他的叹息与她的微笑

无力地关上门，V的脸已经红透了。

她噗嗤一声笑出来，拿出手机准备拍他。

他只好走过来按住她的双手，低头和她的额头相抵。

“对不起......其他地方我确实不放心，距离这里都太远了。你能住在这里吗？我什么都不会做的。”

她抬眼看着他羞得低垂的眼睑，轻轻地点了点头。

于是她开始整理自己的行李，浴室里放上自己的浴巾还有牙刷，草莓味道的洗发水还有沐浴露。

当她穿着粉色的毛绒睡衣，带着一身沐浴后的草莓味跑进房间的时候，他觉得自己不太好。

为什么会这样？他感觉自己直到今天才认识真实的自己。

他可绝对不是什么下半身动物，可是现在这种身体反应要怎么解释？

原来ZEN一直说的就是这个意思吗？

心脏快跳出来了，他还要保持矜持的微笑。

“那么，我去睡沙发^^”

抱着被子就准备离开，却被她一把推倒在床上。

这，这是什么情况？？？

他几乎是惊恐地看着眼前的女孩子，任由她把他塞进被窝里并掖好被子。

“......？”

“V，你已经好久没好好睡了吧？”

女孩单手撑着脸坐在地毯上盯着他。

“明明和我约定会好好睡觉的。”

她抬手抚摸他的眼下淡淡的青黑，香甜的草莓味道让他有点发晕。

“......最近有点事……”

“不是最近，是好几个月了……因为你爸爸的事情吗？”

他握住她的手，薄荷色的眼睛定定地看她。

“Jumin告诉你的？......不，你是看了新闻吧？”

“嗯，我之前就注意到了，然后前天看到了新闻......”

他苦笑着抚摸她的脸。

“很奇怪吧？为什么我要为这对无聊夫妻吵架的事情这么烦心啊？明明已经和我没关系了……甚至一个电话也没有打给我。”

“......我不懂，但是我知道，即使如此你也会因此而难过，V，所以我希望自己能在你身边。”

她握住他摸着自己脸颊的手，更加贴紧脸颊缓缓地摩挲着。

“你说过吧？我在你身边你会睡得不错，那么......至少我希望你能够好好睡觉，想要哭的话也没关系哦，Jihyun。”

说完她对他展颜一笑，然后将吻印在他的掌心。

为什么要对我这么好呢？

他看着眼前的女孩，内心迅速被温柔占满。

你为什么这么可爱呢？

“那么，今晚可以睡在我的身边吗？”

他轻轻揉了揉女孩子的发顶，然后立刻红着脸补充了一句。

“我，我不是那个意思，我什么都不会做的。”

女孩看着他也跟着红了脸，转身关掉卧室的灯，然后默默地爬上床，钻进被窝躺到他身边。

非常安静，只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

结果还是他先开口了。

“像这样和你呆在一个房间里，让我想到以前的事了......那个时候，真的很抱歉……让你看到那么差劲的样子。”

“嗯嗯，不是这样的，V也非常辛苦......甚至会忽然哭出来呢。”

她一本正经地调侃了一句。

“咳咳咳，虽然那个时候也有药物的作用，但是，我确实是容易流泪的那种人哦？虽然现在已经好多了……都是多亏了你。”

“我觉得很开心，因为你不会在别人面前哭呢，总是一副可靠的样子……说明很信任我吧？”

“......比起信任，更多的是依赖……”

就是怕太过于依赖，变成你的负担，我才想改变自己的。

他闭了闭眼睛，转过头看她在昏暗地轮廓，却没想到一下子对上一双亮晶晶的眼睛。

“......V，现在也可以依赖我哦，撒娇也可以哦？”

“被你这样柔弱可爱的女性这样说，还真是让我心情复杂啊^^;;”

她轻笑了一下，然后在他的脸颊上迅速一吻又躺了回去。

“没关系的，我......嗯，喜欢你呀。”

他觉得和她的双唇触碰的皮肤，产生了大量的热传遍了自己的脑袋。

因为是在黑暗中吗？触觉好像变得十分敏感。

真是太不妙了，身体在微妙地变化。

说到底，他还是对自己太有自信了。

在这个女孩面前的自己，从来就不是过去的自己了。

也会有渴望被拥抱和触碰的时候。

“V？要睡了吗？”

女孩子轻轻的话传过来。

“嗯……你也快睡吧，长途航班很累吧？”

“有一点啦。”

他轻轻叹息了一声，握住了她的手。

有些干燥的大手与她柔软的手十指交握。

“那么，晚安。”

他温柔地说完，得到了她软绵绵的回应。

一片黑暗里他默默盯着天花板，想傻瓜一样感受着手中传来的柔软触感。

感觉越来越不对。

身边的女孩很快就睡着了，她对他真的是一点防备都没有。

到底是好事还是坏事呢？

无奈地用手指戳了一下她的脸颊，他便偷偷起身去了浴室。

水流哗哗落下的时候，他再次叹了一口气。

总是情不自禁地想到她那张羞红的可爱脸蛋，还有柔软双唇的触感。

真是麻烦啊......

这是Jihyun Kim二十七年来，第一次如此深刻地感受到作为男性的不易。


	5. 她的餐桌，热闹的街道与教堂彩窗

一夜无梦。

他已经想不起来自己是不是曾经有过如此享受睡眠的时候了。

睡醒的时候刺目的阳光透过了窗帘缝隙，让他一时难以睁开眼睛。

首先发现身边已经空无一人，他猛地坐起身，直到看到她放在角落的行李箱才放下心。

不是梦啊。

他迷糊着眼睛随意地抓了抓已经变得有些长的头发，然后用放在床头的发圈绑住了发尾。

下床开门往浴室去，她不在。

梳洗完毕后，他回到房间换了衣服，才走到楼下。

便看到穿着房东太太的围裙的她，在厨房里忙来忙去。

甜甜的牛奶和煮熟的燕麦混合，切成小块的各种水果，还有正在锅里成型的烤薄饼，一一整齐地摆放在流理台上。

没有想到她竟然跑去做饭了。

原本还想带她去附近的家庭餐厅去试一试他喜欢的那道菜。

看来是要延后到下次了......

他愣愣地看着她的背影，梳成丸子头的脑袋下面露出一截白皙的脖颈，真是难得看到的模样。

她转过身对他微笑着道了早安，他才从震惊中回神。

他们曾经在林中小屋里共同呆过一段时间，但那时候饭食都是707拜托Vanderwood制作的简单食物，从未见她下过厨。

结果这孩子不仅会做饭，而且还做的很熟练。

被她推到餐桌前坐下，她坐到他的对面，笑眯眯地让他吃饭。

V一口一口地吃着东西，像他本人给人的感觉那样轻柔又优雅。

比起在森林小屋时他因病弱而常常食不下咽的时候，此刻真是让她身心舒畅。

她听到自己内心的小人正在捂着脸兴奋地尖叫。

他可真好看啊！！

然后薄荷色头发的男子便抬眼看向她，同色的眼睛和他的声音一样温柔如水:

“你不吃吗？”

“没有啊，我在吃嘛！”

“......我的脸上有什么吗？一直盯着看？^^”

“因为你很好看！”

他闻言猛地呛了一口，涨红了脸张口结舌。

“......不要忽然说这样的话。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我做的饭好吃吗？Mr.Kim？”

“嗯，你的手艺真好呢！怎么说呢，我有点意外……”

这顿饭吃得不错，她的手艺确实很好。

“其实是跟着Jaehee临时学的啦，很好吃吧？我很喜欢呢。”

她笑眯眯地接受了他的夸奖。

他温柔地看着她，开口说道：

“待会儿要不要一起出门看看呢？这附近风景很好哦，或者一起去市内逛逛？”

她的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“和你去约会吗？！我要去！！等我去换套衣服！！”

女孩子立刻转身噔蹬蹬跑上楼去了。

真是可爱得要命。

他抬手捂住了自己发烫的脸。

女孩子很快就准备好了。

顺便还给他带来一副眼镜，黑色带金的超细边框。

“眼镜吗？给我的？”

“只是平光镜哦，因为觉得会很适合你才买的，要不要试试看？”

他便接过那副眼镜戴到脸上。

女孩子的红着脸盯着他，双手合十。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦，太合适了！V你真是帅到爆炸啊！！因为绑了头发所以感觉更可爱了！”

“可，可爱......”

她拉住他的手。

“请就这样和我约会！V！”

就这么喜欢吗？

他的也跟着高兴了起来。

“......嗯，请多指教了^_^”

他们就这样出了门，一路上女孩都拉着他的手，只有看到特别有趣的东西时才笑着跑过去看。

今天是赶集的日子，又恰逢农产品展销会，整个小镇充满了节日的氛围。

他双手插在风衣的口袋里，跟在她身后温柔地看她，人流聚集时便拉住她的手避开。

周围的人们向他们投来友好的目光，卖水果的大婶在她准备买梅子果汁的时候，直接塞给她一个红透的苹果，用不太流利的英语对他们微笑：

“今天是个好日子呢，你们真是可爱的一对！祝你们度过美好的一天！”

两个人红着脸向大婶道谢，离开摊位时，紧握的手却一直没有放开。

直到在火车站等车时，她才想起来自己抓着苹果傻傻地走了一路，于是慌慌张张地将苹果塞进背包里。

而他在一边轻笑着看着她。

可爱的女孩和这温馨热闹的街道是如此相配，感觉可以驱散一切不安和伤痛。

他的心为她而变得柔软也变得更加坚强，更是变得更加渴望光明和温暖。

这些只有她才能带来的美好，像魔法一样在某一天忽然一一出现在他眼前。

这是神明的赐福，要多么难得才能得到这位天使的垂怜呢？

火车停在他们面前的时候，他牵着女孩的手走进车厢。

她乖巧地走在他身后，他觉得像是牵着天使一般轻柔。

从地铁站出来，穿过几条人流密集的街道，他带她去参观国立博物馆的文艺复兴主题展览。

虽说如此，这次却是集中在宗教题材上，参展的作品也从绘画到雕塑，无一不包。

她对这些并不太了解，他曾想带她去其他地方游玩，却没想到女孩主动提出要来这里。

“我想了解你的世界。”

她这样有些羞涩地说完，他已经带着一脑袋的浆糊领着她进了博物馆。

各种介绍文里有些用英文注释，还有一些其他语言，她会指着展开的法文羊皮绘本问他这上面写了什么，为什么画出这样的图案。

虽然搞不懂她为什么对这些感兴趣，他还是笑眯眯地给她解释。

“嘿嘿，因为有一次看到Jumin在读这样的书，所以有点在意。”

“哦？你去他家了？”

“去照顾Elizabeth的，因为上次拜托了他帮忙，所以是作为感谢来照顾它。”

他轻轻歪了歪脑袋看她。

“帮忙？”

“对，拜托他和Jaehee了解了你的眼睛的事，所以才得到了那个遮光眼镜。”

原来是这样。

他想起来上次和Jumin通话时，这位好友曾说她是个十分优秀的女性，一定可以给他带来幸福等等。

虽然这句话他之前已经说过几遍，这次却是十分郑重其事，甚至有点责怪他的意思。

能让Jumin产生这样的触动，真是不容易。

V低头看着一脸疑惑的女孩，笑得十分明媚。

以前曾想把她托付给Jumin，真是......他一点也没有猜错，没有人会不为她所动。

他总有这样的错觉。

他是得到了千万分之一的幸运才被她喜欢的，才被她拯救的。

所以他才会如此感激神明，发誓要珍惜眼前的一切。

“V?”

“啊，接下来要去哪里呢？”

“想去教堂。”

“教堂？”

“去你信仰的那个教的教堂。”

女孩拉着他的手，对他眨了眨眼睛。

结果到了这里。

因为是市内的缘故，这座天主教堂离得并不远，而且还颇具规模。

这个时间段，大厅里只有零散的几位游人，穿着黑袍的牧师站在角落里和像是信徒的人交谈着。

她对宗教也同样不了解，此刻却又眼睛亮晶晶地看着穹顶，彩窗，涂金的雕塑，然后转向他。

“怎么了？^^”

“......我这样说可能有点奇怪，嗯，你不祈祷吗？”

“欸？”

“不，不祈祷吗？”

“......^^;;”

原来只是想看我祈祷吗？

真是个奇怪的女孩。

可是，有些话现在还不能让你听见。

所以，下次再说吧。

在牧师结束了和别人的对话，带着友好的微笑看向他们的时候，他握住了她的手。

“V?”

他拉着女孩的手走到教堂外，提出了另一个建议。

“要不要去吃点东西？今天天会黑的很快，我们要早点回家哦。”

“嗯！”

他们在二楼的广场露天餐馆吃完了热闹的一餐后，便搭乘火车回到了小镇上。

大概是因为刚刚饱餐了一顿的缘故，坐在火车上她有些犯困地打起了瞌睡。

车厢内的暖气不算充足。

他将她的脑袋按到自己的肩头，然后解开自己的围巾给她的脖子又加厚了一层。

火车轻微摇晃，窗外忽明忽暗飞过黄昏的灯火。

他从包里拿出书继续阅读，女孩的重量轻微的压在他的身上，不知为何，莫名的安心。

如果能一直这样度过一天就好了。

他扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，唇角微微上扬。


	6. 午后醉酒，他的爱怜和她的怀抱

回到家里后，准备喝点东西休息一会儿的他，却被一通电话打破了计划。

是位美术学院认识的朋友们，他们正在酒吧里聚会，询问他要不要去。

“带上那个可爱的女孩子哦，手机屏幕上的那个！我们可是听说了你今天带着她跑去了市集呢。”

小小的镇子什么都穿得飞快，特别是再人流聚集的节日，连外国人也无法幸免。

现在还只是下午，这样呆着也确实无聊。

虽然也可以去画画，可是这样放着她不管也未免过分。

于是就带着她去了酒吧。

年轻人之间总是很快能打成一片，尤其是这些热情的艺术生，大部分人喝了点酒之后就变得比最软的海绵还好说话，当然也有人拉着朋友痛哭诉苦的。

V是被拉住诉苦的那个受害者。

因为失恋而拉住他进行男人之间的苦难交流，并唾弃他竟然带了女朋友来让他这个哥们不爽。

她看着他一脸苦笑着却挣脱不开的样子，幸灾乐祸笑得没心没肺。

然后就和几个女孩子跑去一边喝甜酒，洋妞热情又奔放，说着说着几个女孩子也聊起了男友话题。

其中一位身材热辣的金发女孩让调酒师给她制作了一杯薄荷色的酒。

名字她已经不记得了，只记得金发的美女妩媚地笑着说：

“这是带来回忆的酒，它可以解开你悲伤的心结，只对女孩有效哦……我看得出来，你和那个薄荷色头发的男孩有一点心事呢～”

好像被高手看出来了啊。

她有点羞涩地道谢，乖乖地喝酒。

女孩子的八卦总是说的很开心的，她也跟着她们不知不觉的喝了不少，却是越聊越开心。

等到真觉得头晕晕的时候，眼前的V的脸居然开始旋转了。

她不知道自己是怎么回来的，只知道脑袋不那么晕的时候床头的闹钟已经过了十一点。

“下午就喝醉了，小姐，你可真是太厉害啦。”

V端着水杯走到床边，让她把水先喝下去。

她醉红着脸，一个劲盯着他瞧。

他忍不住捏了捏她的脸颊，失笑道：

“又盯着看？我有那么好看吗？”

“......有，V欧巴最好看了。”

女孩说话还带着黏糊糊的醉腔，那句V欧巴倒是吓了他一跳。

“我不是ZEN哦。”

“嘿嘿嘿～”

她傻笑着捧起水杯喝水，咕嘟咕嘟喝下去以后，忽然鼓着脸颊放下水杯，对他指了指自己的嘴唇。

“？”

喝醉以后的女孩行动不可预测率达到了最高值，V疑惑地看她的嘴唇，忽然被她搂着后脑勺亲了下去。

嘴唇被她的舌头破开，一股的温水冲进他的口中，他及时咽下它们才不至于被呛到。

“呜......”

她给他喂完水，在他的嘴唇上舔了一圈才放开他，然后笑呵呵地看着他涨红的脸。

“V也要喝水哟！”

这，这算什么？！

女孩傻笑的样子让他有点恼火。

“坏孩子，不要装醉！^^#”

他捏住她的下巴，和她紧紧地对视。

一般这种时候，发现他真的生气的时候，恶作剧的她总会马上认怂。

好吧，她确实萎了，低垂着眼睑，大滴大滴的眼泪往外流。

他一下子手足无措地愣住了。

“想要亲亲你。”

她喃喃地说着，语气有些古怪，不知道是醉了还是没醉。

“想要拥抱你。”

“V，不要再哭了……我，我不会让她再伤害你了……她，她......”

他低头吻住她的嘴唇。

女孩轻易地让他打开了唇间，舌头伸进来吞噬她的氧气。

是因为他解开了头发，让她想起了曾经的事情吗？

那个时候，他的头发确实差不多是这个长度。

他张开左手从下方捏住她两边颔骨，尽量温柔地舔舐她的舌头和口腔。

这是他第一次这样亲吻她。

女孩呆着些微酒气的微热气息传过来，让他觉得身体从下腹开始热了起来。

不妙。

可是她的双臂已经攀上他的肩膀，开始慢慢地回应这个亲吻。

无法推开她。

睁开眼还能看到她眼角不停掉落的泪水。

曾经让她这么痛苦吗？

我......真是差劲透了。

明明是这种时候，她这样难受着，他却觉得身体越来越热。

他想到自己昨天狼狈的样子。

为什么她总可以轻易地让他失去控制呢？明明让他找回自我的也是她啊。

真是奇妙的女孩。

在她终于喘不过气的时候，他放开她的嘴唇，两个人坐在床上，他还捏着她的颔骨，薄荷色的眼睛里满是堆积的哀伤和怜爱。

手指往下，轻轻地摸到她纤细的脖颈，拇指那样摩挲着那里隐约的血管。

“MC，对不起。”

他已经很久没有这样称呼她了。

女孩看着他，眼泪断了线一样往下掉。

让她想起了可怕的回忆了。

他知道的，那个时候他有多痛苦，她只会比他更难受。

明明如此，她却总是尽量给他笑容。

所以，这个哭泣的她，才是那个时候的她隐藏起来的回忆吗？

“对不起……”

说多少次也无法弥补他的歉意，看着她难受的样子，他的心脏也被揪紧了。

她掉着眼泪，轻轻地抱着他。

“我......喜欢你，V，我可以拥抱你吗？”

他无言地吻着她的颈侧，然后往下亲吻到锁骨。

手伸到她卫衣的下摆，慢慢地帮她脱掉了一衣服，白色的蕾丝内衣露出来，也被他解开扔到一边。

女孩通红的脸茫然地看着天花板，她已经不哭了，只是喃喃地叫他的名字。

夜风从窗外吹进来，似乎也无法降低一点她的体温。

当他的轻轻咬住她的胸尖的时候，她才像回神一般搂住了他的脑袋，却只是令他更色情地抚慰她而已。

不行，不能这样......

......没关系，只要不做到最后就好了。

他的脑袋在面对她的身体时也越来越热，最后还是这样说服了自己。

手往下脱掉她的短裤和内裤，沿着柔软的小腹继续往下亲吻，然后将头埋入她的双腿之间。

“欸？不......”

被彻底脱光地女孩惊慌地要挣脱他并拢双腿，却被他牢牢的握住了大腿，动也不能动。

她慌张地要坐起身，速度又马上被他按着小腹推倒。

“乖一点，呐，不会受伤的。”

薄荷色的眼睛像是蒙着一层水雾，竟是带了几分魅惑的颜色。

如此缱绻地看着她的时候，他的一边微微舔着下唇，一边把按住了阴蒂。

“嗯！......”

她倒在床上，用双臂遮住自己羞红的脸，拼命忍耐着下身被抚慰的快感。

湿润的舌头沿着肉缝舔了进去，连同一根手指，一起慢慢侵入了她。

肉缝里开始流出细细的水，的唇离开那一处，轻轻吮吸着她的阴蒂，一边在塞进第二根手指时，不断地在开始蠕动的肉壁上细心地探索。

女孩的反应很明显，他很快就找到了敏感点，缓慢地微微用力碾压那一处，同时咬住她发硬充血的肉蒂。

“呜.....嗯……V......我......”

他加快了按压的速度和力道，下身的水越来越多，打湿了他的唇和下巴。

很快她就轻轻颤抖着身体到达了高潮。

他还在舔吻她流出大量爱液的收缩小穴，直到她慢慢恢复了平静时，才抬起身体，一边用手背擦拭下巴，一边伸出舌头舔着手指。

“......V。”

她红着脸喘气，轻轻叫了一下他的名字。

“......嗯？舒服吗？”

他笑眯眯地俯身看她，俊美的脸越发贴近，在她的脸彻底红透之前，轻轻吻在她的唇上。

没有再深入，只是这样亲吻。

“对不起呢，以前让你难过成那样。我真的很糟糕吧？”

明明全身赤裸地被他搂在怀里，她却没有变得胆怯。

“没有，我只是想拥抱你而已。”

语气变得平静而温柔，她抬头看他。

然后膝盖不小心顶到了他的下身。

“......好硬，变得很鼓呢……”

她噗嗤一声笑出来，这回轮到他的脸红了。

“......不用担心，我不会做什么的，我自己来解决就好^^;;”

赶紧挡住她要抚摸自己下身的手，他轻轻咬牙警告她。

“不行哦，我会忍不住的，绝对不要碰我。”

那双薄荷色的眼睛里甚至带了一丝急切的哀求。

她便笑着任由他飞快逃离了现场。

浴室里的他再次痛苦地感受到作为男性的不易，还好忍住了。

如果她最后坚持一下，就彻底会变得无法收拾。

酒吧里的那些家伙，好像是有意将他们分开灌酒的。

他中途甚至被人拉去了店内的售卖区买了那个。

为什么会跟着买了呢？

Jihyun Kim你在期待什么吗？

那是不行的，至少现在......

他洗完澡出来时，她已经拿出换洗的衣物也准备去洗澡。

V揉了一下她对他微笑的脑袋，她便轻快地离开了房间。

他很快发现了有什么不对劲。

有什么东西动过了。

她的东西，似乎少了很多。

那个形状诡异的玩偶曾经摆放在画架边的橱柜上，现在又重新回到了行李箱上。

“你......”

他喃喃地看着立在一边的行李箱。

你要去哪里？


	7. 梦与真实，太阳，水中暗影，浮木，还有她

她入睡的时候已经是凌晨了。

窗帘依旧没有拉上，窗也打开着。

V握着她的手，看着窗外的静寂星空，默默地祈祷着。

直到不知何时沉于睡意之中时，他做了一个梦。

......

......

我常常觉得自己是漂浮在水面上的一段朽木。

整个水面除了我以外空无一物，只有相距甚远的岸边才有那些我可望而不可及的可爱事物。

天上的太阳照耀着我，它距离我如此远，却让我觉得亲切。

在这片空无一物的天空上，它和我一样孤独，却带给我如此多的温暖。

这份温度是我唯一可以真切感受到的东西。

我在何时倒于水中？

我曾经也有过那些郁郁葱葱的回忆吗？

漂浮在水中的我，偶尔也会这样想。

可我闭上眼睛回忆时，总是想起母亲，还有那场大火。

比起心痛，更多的是悔恨和恐惧吧。

在和她相遇之前，我总是无法安睡。

每每闭上眼睛，痛苦的回忆总是浮现在眼前，令我泪流不止。

我是这样一个懦弱的，浅薄的男人。

我带给最亲近的人冷漠和不幸，也让自己陷入泥潭。

我痛恨自己，也痛恨这个事实。

我的生命已经对任何人都没有意义，如果能够为什么人或者事去死，恐怕还能有点价值。

越是逃避，越是泥足深陷。

若不是母亲的遗言，我恐怕要已经自暴自弃。

可是，变成浮木的我，毁灭也不过是时间问题。

为自己找一个活下去的借口而已。

假装自己还是一个正常人而已。

这样的我，也会幻想着能够被什么人需要。

深水中的长草开始缠绕着我。

它在我的枝丫尽头缠紧，并开出了一簇花朵。

金黄的水仙花，和太阳一样的颜色。

水中的草永远无法露出水面，接触阳光，就像我的母亲一样，命运不幸。

而它现在却可以借助我的支撑开出美丽的花朵。

它是需要我的，我也可以起到这样的作用。

我可以不让悲剧重演。

太阳一直如此高升悬挂，缠绕着我身体的水草也越来越多，我的周围长满了黄水仙。

我不再随水流飘动，被水草固定在水中，不再自由。

我是否和太阳一样，给予了水草这样的温暖和光明呢？

这样狂妄的幻想开始出现在我逐渐麻木的脑海里。

直到我看到黄水仙的尽头，那水下的阴影开始蠢蠢欲动。

它们张开巨大的黑色触手，不仅要将我拖入水中，更要以我为跳板，翻出水面捕捉太阳。

它是如此庞大，我从未预料到小小的水草的本体竟然是这样的怪物。

我还能做到什么吗？

看着它将触手伸出水面，慢慢席卷岸上的一切。

曾经妄想自比为太阳的我，什么也做不到。

犯下这样的错，毁灭也是我应得的结局。

为什么，我还会祈祷神明的怜惜？

为什么在黑暗的触手将我紧紧包裹，视线逐渐暗淡时，我会因恐惧而战栗？

我即将平静地等待自己的结局。

直到天空中出现的那个长着翅膀的天使。

是的，若非如此，她又怎么能悬浮在水面之上，凭空出现呢？

她柔软的手拉住我，如此一点一点，将我拉出了水面。

可是黑暗和水草依旧爬满我全身，我依旧被包裹着。

她的手如此温暖，传遍了全身，我感到心脏在有利地跳动着。

这是我曾经所渴望的东西吗？

Jihyun，你该醒来了。

我听到她这样说。

Jihyun......那是我的名字。

是我......身为人的名字。

她拉着我的手，我看到身上的黑色水草带着黄色的花朵一点点无力的掉落，在我身上留下带血的沉疴。

我的身体，原来我并不是浮木。

心脏在跳动，我看着拉住我的天使，她将我抱进怀里。

欢迎回来，Jihyun……

美丽的她，可爱的她，向我微笑并说要爱我。

可是自从我成为浮木之后再也没有行走过，双脚无力，我并无去处也归处。

但天使总是飞在天空，她不会也不该在原地等我。

除非她失去自己的翅膀。

我仰头看着她，紧紧抓住她的手。

直到她将一枚罗盘放进我的手中，然后向远方飞去。

我会等你，Jihyun，你一定要找到我。

上帝曾向痴愚狂妄之人降下惩罚，所有罪人无一幸免，但却给予他们其中尚存一丝信念的人救赎的机会。

所以才有了指路的天使，才有了神降的启示。

I pray for for her happiness.

I pray that I can be able to love her.

Because...

I... love her...


	8. 她是被诱惑的飞鸟，还是自愿降临的天使

他是被窗外的鸟鸣声唤醒的。

可是抱着她在怀里的时候，睡意总是更加朦胧，让他忍不住想收紧怀抱，在她的气息里昏迷不醒。

不行啊，不行啊。

他眼睛已经睁开了，看到女孩睡得凌乱的前发下安静的睡颜时，又忍不住开始盯着猛瞧。

越发清晰的触感让他开始发觉，怀里柔软的人正全身赤裸地贴在他身上。

不禁想到昨天发生的事，他有点后悔也有点开心。

在下身开始由量变变成质变之前，他毅然决然地离开床，轻轻把她塞回被窝里后，蹑手蹑脚地进了浴室。

温热的水流再次不负期待地把他糟糕的想法冲进了下水道，他很安慰自己这是找回了那个温柔灵魂。

结束一切后，他擦着头发喝着水路过床边，被窝依旧保持原样鼓成一团，只有女孩子棕色的长发露出被角。

他忍不住抬手隔着被子摸了摸她，然后拿起桌上的烟斗，走去了阳台。

淡淡的烟草夹着香料的兰花和柑橘的香味弥漫在鼻腔里。

他将一边被微风吹散的头发束到耳后，T恤下的肌肤正被风中的凉意点点侵蚀。

在他倚着门框吹开大约是第七口烟雾，棕色长发的身影便轻快地和他擦身而过。

她整个人挂在阳台的栏杆边，对着窗外的树林“哇—哇—”地笑着叫出声。

白皙的双臂向天空舒展，轻快的嗓音让他想起了早晨唤醒他的清脆鸟鸣。

灿烂的阳光洒在她穿着宽大白衣的身上，吹开她的长发，女孩像是正在试着张开双翅的鸟，忽地就能飞向天空。

就像那个擅自出现在他面前的天使，拉住他的手之后又要飞到远方去。

他走到她的身边，轻轻拽住她伸高的手腕，将她整个人搂进怀里。

她的双手贴在他的胸口，轻轻地笑着和他说早安。

“嗯，早安。”

声音不可抑制地带着一点颤抖，他继续问她：

“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然！”

“那么......喜欢我哪里呢？”

为什么要问这样愚蠢的问题？

昨夜的梦境让他变成这幅样子了？

他觉得自己有些烦躁，忍不住别过头，再次吸了一口烟斗。

对此一无所知的女孩将脸贴着他的胸口和锁骨，有点害羞的声音轻轻地传来：

“嗯......长得好看，身体好看，声音好听......嘿嘿嘿......”

她那有点诡异地笑声总是代表她想到了古怪的地方，她清了清嗓子继续说:

“......会温柔地在意每一个人，会仰望天空和大树，会虔诚地祈祷，对画画对音乐对什么都喜欢，会像老头子一样抽烟斗，会想要把很丑的字写好......”

他轻轻吐出那口烟，看着阳光下微热的晨风将它吹散。

他将目光放到远处青黑色的山丘，他的视力恢复得很不错，可是现在的他却什么都没有将美景看在眼里。

女孩子还在他的怀里继续说着：

“......会对我哭，会教训我，会安慰我，会对我撒娇，会努力地去做事，会带着伤痛和觉悟看着我，会问我想要去哪里，会......问我为什么喜欢他......”

明明都是一些不起眼的事……都是他会做的白痴一样的事......

他一手拿着烟斗，一手捏着她的下巴，在她还没反应过来的时候，轻吻着她的额头，眼睛鼻尖，然后落在嘴唇上。

他的舌头要伸进去，想要舔她洁白的牙齿，也想要舔她的那个柔软的可爱的舌头。

如果可以，他想去舔吻她那会发出让他悸动不已的声音的咽喉。

她呜咽的声音带着甜腻的水声，那双原本要触摸天空的双臂，轻柔乖巧地收束在他的胸口。

我有多么喜欢这孩子，我有多么......爱她呢？

我如此害怕着，想我这样罪孽深重满是破绽的罪人，总有一天会成为她的累赘，总有一天会伤害她。

他把她推到墙上，激烈的亲吻一点一点瓦解着彼此的理智。

真想就这样什么都不管了。

我如此害怕着，她会因为痛苦和厌倦，某一天从我身边离开。

我是贪婪又懦弱的人。

只敢向上帝祈祷，只敢向天空许愿。

他的亲吻一路往下，解开她的衣扣，往上推开她刚刚穿上的胸衣。

她的手有些紧张地搁在他的肩头，手指不时地伸进他薄荷色的发间。

为什么在这个时候还要安慰我呢？

我......可能会用爱情的名义，扯断她的翅膀，将她困在我这个罪人的身边。

他舔吻着女孩的胸乳，另一只手从后腰摸到她的臀部，伸进了衣料之间。

我，已经警告过她了，曾经想让她飞向更加幸福的未来。

即使是离别的这段时间，我也愿意微微放手，给她回还的余地。

可是，令人开心到发疯的这些日子是什么呢？

神明......你也觉得我可以把天使留在身边吗？

我真的......这么幸运吗？

他把烟斗扔到窗台上，边一把抱起她，往室内走去。

她被他丢进床里，他的腰抵在她的双腿之间，轻轻拨开她的前发，附身就要吻她。

而四目相对之时，棕发的女孩抬手触摸他的眼睛。

“......Jihyun，不要哭。”

她一边说着，那双明亮的带着温柔笑意的眼睛也开始流下泪水。

“我要说多少遍呢？我会等你，Jihyun，我......”

爱你。

话还没说完，薄荷色眼睛的男人已经将她的双唇堵住。

不要说哦，我的天使。

即使你已经如此了解我的心。

他的手摸到女孩的双腿之间，有点急躁地拉开她的内裤。

在我还没有资格将你安全地困在身边的时候，无论是我们中的谁先说我爱你的话， 你就会在某一天带着被我弄伤的翅膀飞走了。

你会飞到可以治愈你的人身边，然后再也不回来。

我不能那么做。

抬手摸到昨晚搁在床头的小盒子，快速地拿了一个出来，牙齿咬着用手撕开了包装，然后将自己插入她小穴而湿透的手，塞进了她的唇间。

他再次亲吻着她心脏上的肌肤，直到自己炙热难耐的欲望深深地进入她。

女孩子痛得在他伸入他口中的手指上咬了一口。

比起昨晚的耐心，现在的他像是溺水而无助地人，拼命抓住伸向他的双手，几乎要将她拉进水中。

不，他已经把天使弄得乱七八糟了。

女孩子抓着他握着她的腰的手臂，仰着头呻吟着。

体内的肉棒一次一次地撞到最里面，压着她敏感的软肉，一口气戳到子宫口上。

快感早就研磨了疼痛，她全身发软，努力地迎合他的动作。

“......好可爱......哈啊……好多水呢......”

他微微眯着眼睛，白皙的脸满是情欲的潮红，抬手将汗湿的微长头发往后撩了一下，便带着温柔又悲伤的笑容俯身吻她的眼睛。

紧窄的腰往后退了退又再次把性器整跟插入她的身体，坚硬的前端准确地撞在敏感点上，在她惊叫之前以唇封住。

她最终在他呜咽缠绵的亲吻里达到了高潮，然后被对方恶劣地翻了个身，跪趴在床上被再次插入。

“我还没射......嗯......等等我哦......”

急促深重的喘息在她耳边回响着，他舔着她的耳廓将胸膛轻轻压在她的后背。

黏腻的汗水将彼此的热度毫无保留地传达给对方。

感受到后方有些坚硬的男性身体，萦绕在空气里的淡淡熏香和暧昧的体液气味，让她的感官已经无法再招架下身被狠狠插入的疼痛和快感。

手臂无法再支撑身体，她的上身软软地倒在被褥上，因被他下压后腰而更加高翘的臀部与他的下腹相贴，任由他粗长的性器以与之前不同的角度干到深处。

好热，好累。

她原本就是精力不够的体质，昨晚折腾到凌晨，如今按时起床又被捉住做爱，高潮一次以后已经濒临极限了。

察觉到她从呻吟变成了急促的喘息，他拨开她的发丝，舔轻轻咬了一口她的颈侧。

“宝贝......不要睡过去哦……”

一手撑着床，另一手从她的胸乳往下摸到小腹再触碰到两个人黏腻相连的地方，然后手指在她被撑开到极致的肉缝上摸了摸，便一下子捏住了她早就硬到不行的阴蒂。

“呜......不，不行......Jihyun……”

下身插入的动作更加激烈，被快速猛撞的敏感点和子宫口让她的肉缝里不停流出更多的水来。

敏感的腿间一片泥泞，和他精壮的下腹不停地撞击摩擦，肉缝被撑开的地方甚至出现了浅浅的白沫。

“......要，要去了……呜......太深了......不行......”

女孩倒在被褥上断断续续地轻轻尖叫和呻吟着，他温柔地吻在她遍布吻痕的脖颈和肩膀上，然后亲吻着她的蝴蝶骨，那里的形状让他产生了会有翅膀展开的幻觉。

“......嗯，没关系哦......哈啊......一起去......”

他粗重地喘息着，原本清澈的声音产生了破裂的变调。

或许现在的他，会毫不留情地把她的翅膀割开，让她哪里也去不了。

只要说我爱你，她就哪里也不会去，然后他就可以......

不，那是不行的......不顾一切的话，就......

同样濒临高潮的他脑子里也一片混乱。

他最终在她忽然绞紧的小穴里到了极限，用力地顶在她的子宫口射了出来。

“唔......”

他抱紧怀里因为高潮而蜷缩的女孩，像是叹息一般地叫她的名字。

微微软掉的肉棒被他拔了出去，即使想继续，她的样子也已经不允许了。

做过头了，明明想好今天要让她好好休息的。

发誓绝不能和她做到最后的，他明明还没有这个资格。

为什么会忍不住呢？

他从来没有过这样难以忍耐的冲动，着就是真心爱慕一个人的感受吗？

“对不起......我很差劲吧......”

她有些吃力地转身，迷迷糊糊的眼睛里还带着点点泪痕，却露出了温柔的笑容。

刚刚紧紧拽住床单的柔软的双手，抚摸他带着难过表情的脸，轻轻揉了揉他眉间得褶皱。

“没有哦，不要这样想。”

眼前薄荷色的温柔双眸被低垂的长睫半遮着，漂亮挺拔的鼻梁，还有被她的指尖触摸的樱色嘴唇，这是个非常好看的男人。

像一株玉立的大树，从绞紧他的命运中恢复过来，正茂盛地生长着。

“Jihyun，你悲伤的忧郁的样子，流泪的样子，生气的样子，温柔地微笑的样子，还有刚才的......我全部都接受。”

要我说多少遍都没关系。

她的指尖抚摸着他的脖颈，再抚摸锁骨和他的胸膛，然后按在他的心脏处。

“我接受你所有的样子，我喜欢这些，所以不要再害怕了，我会等你。”

心脏跳动的频率变得很快，他那双漂亮的薄荷色眼睛和她的四目相对。

“说着这么可爱的话，对我可是不行的......”

他用拇指按住她的下唇，然后伸进了唇齿之间话，

“......我会还想做的......一直到你全身都是我的印记，就算你哭到眼泪都流干了也不会停止......”

他喃喃地，用温柔的表情说着严肃而可怕的话。

“这就是现在的我，我自己都不知道为什么会这样，我好像总是没办法忍耐......所以，你要保持警惕哦^^。”

他对她露出像平时那样的笑容，将刚刚的情绪一扫而空。

“在去洗澡之前，先睡一会吧，我会在你身边的。”

他轻轻地吻了一下她的额头，揽着她盖上了被子。

女孩已经在他怀中沉沉睡去。


	9. 约定，罗盘，他将往南方去

这一觉睡得天昏地暗。

她醒过来的时候他还在熟睡。

难得看到他睡得这么安稳的样子，好看的脸平静地贴着被褥，一头微长的薄荷色头发有些凌乱地落在他的脸颊和前额。

床单和被套都被换过了，他的身上也满是沐浴后清爽的味道。

窗外已经变成了夕阳的颜色，而窗边的桌子上摆着总盒子装好的餐食。

她披着衬衫轻轻下床，看到装着食物的盒子边放着一个手写的便条。

熟悉的字迹依旧一言难尽，但是她早已经能够清楚地辨认内容了。

\--房东做了吃的，睡醒了就吃掉吧^^我大概会睡一会儿，在你身边总是容易睡得跟好，特别是你也在睡的时候呢。

她将便条放到一边，打开食盒，挑了一块三明治慢慢地吃掉。

还有几个小时，她该抓紧时间了。

天已经完全黑了。

他从睡眠中睁开缓缓眼睛。

像前夜和昨夜那样，他这一次没有服药也睡得格外的沉。

看来精神状态变得越来越好了。

身边没有她的身影，只有一点点的小凹陷表示她曾经睡在这里。

放在门边的她的行李箱已经不见了。

虽然她一句话也没有对他说，但是他隐隐约约也有了感觉。

其实是今晚的机票吧。

偷偷地收拾行李，他其实都有看见。

为什么没有说出来呢？

反而顺着她就那样睡去，告诉自己绝对不能醒来。

不想让她难做，不想让她看到自己已经动摇到想和她一起回去的心境。

他的天使总是这样了解他。

很早很早之前，从和她相遇，从和她相见的那一刻起，他就知道了自己陷入悸动的心情里，陷入了从未有过的感情里。

像是掉落在那片黑暗花园里的天使，让他不禁想要不顾一切地保护她，顺从她。

他对她说，只有她的话才会让那个时候的他产生巨大的动摇。

“那个时候，我对你这样说过，这可是真的哦......”

Jihyun轻轻说着，将手背遮在眼睛上。

他甚至曾经想过，为什么不能在更早的时候与她相遇？

为什么自己要白白浪费时间，白白让她，和其他所有人痛苦呢？

他的运气从来就不够好，恐怕已经用尽了所有幸运来与她相遇。

“啊，真是糟透了......”

眼泪一瞬间模糊了视线，今天的他为什么这么容易哭泣？

躺在床上侧身抚摸着她睡过的地方，然后看到了她放在床头柜子上的便条。

那是和他的留言便条贴在一起的，粉色便利贴。

\--很美味，我全部吃掉了～Mr.Kim也要好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好去做你的事情，我会等你回来，这是约定，所以不允许你反悔哦！只允许回到我这里！！！

“除了回到你那里，我还能去哪里呢？......真是，狡猾的孩子，你是......罗盘指示的终点。”

Jihyun起床走到橱柜边，打开装着空白拼图的木盒，将这枚组合在一起的便利贴贴在拼好的拼图上。

然后他来到阳台，拿起被搁在窗台上的烟斗，将烟草和香料一点一点装进去。

我一无所有，除了那颗因你而再次跳动的心脏。

还有你给予我的，寻找人生自我的罗盘。

倚靠着红砖墙，他仰望星空。

手中的烟斗正被缓缓点燃，与烟草一起被燃烧的香料是热烈迷人的玫瑰。

烟气从口中和鼻腔缓缓吐出，Jihyun远远地看到天空尽头飞机闪烁的光芒。

你在那里吗？

这几天发生的事，以及过去发生的种种再次浮现在他眼前。

他闭了闭眼睛，薄荷色的眼睛湿润着却不再流泪。

依靠着墙壁的身体微微放松，后脑也贴到上面。

烟草的味道让他清醒，玫瑰的香气却让他一直一直想起她。

胸腔里的心脏跳动着，平缓而有力。

“我的爱......”

如果要爱你，就必须要让你幸福话，

那么我会拼尽全力地让你幸福;

如果要让你幸福，就必须要活着的话，

那么我会拼尽全力地活着；

不会再悲伤地流泪，我希望你露出笑容。

我爱你，我......想要爱你，

在那之前，我会学会如何爱自己。

什么是自我，什么是尊重，

什么是以爱而活的方式。

我因你重生，也将因你去学习这一切，

我的天使，

在我完成一切补充，完成每一块空白拼图之前，

请在终点等我。

虽然惶恐不安，虽然还需要时间等待，

我相信，你一定会在那里等我。

春天到来的时候，Jihyun离开了这个国家。

白天的时间变得更长，阳光也更加热烈。

他使用遮光眼镜的时间会变得更少，而随身的包里会放着那个女孩送给他的平光镜。

蔚蓝的大海与无云的天空，不论是南方群岛还是文明古迹，他都会一一去观看。

这双薄荷色的眼睛，与他的生命一样，因她而重生，也因此他才会倍感珍惜。

他曾经厌恶这罕见的颜色，这是和他的厄运一样被宿命纠缠的标志。

现在这样的薄荷色却会出现在他的空白拼图上。

飞机离开了陆地，往下看是一望无际的蓝海。

下一站去往何处，下一次又会给拼图涂上怎样的色彩。

一切都是未知的，却有明确未来的结果。

空白拼图的颜色因罗盘指针的旋转而增加。

与画上底色的空白拼图面积一样，罗盘的指针已经转过三分之二的盘面。

但指针总是指向同一个方向，所以他再也不会迷失。

“我们约定了，我一定会等你。”

她的笑容再次浮现在他的脑海里。

他的眼睛因舷窗外的阳光而染上点点金色。

我南来北往，匆匆而行。

思念绵延难尽，随着时间而堆积。

但朝圣的人会向光明的穹顶前行。

即使这一路蜿蜒坎坷……

我们相遇时转机已定。

只有你在的地方，才是我应去之地。

我的天使，我的爱。

— The End —

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读到这里的大家！
> 
> 曾于2018/03/07发布于Lofter，捉虫后备份
> 
> 其中一些作品以外的内容可能会有错误呜呜呜  
> 捉虫可能不彻底，有机会再说吧（躺


End file.
